Cherry Boy
by Scarlet-Frost
Summary: What if Metro Man hadn't been called? What if Roxanne hadn't been interrupted in her seduction of Megamind... RATED NOT FOR KIDDIES! M for MATURE ages 18 or over only thanks! Alternate chapter 3 of Temptress!


**~Cherry Boy~ What if Metro Man hadn't been called? What if Roxanne hadn't been interrupted in her seduction of Megamind... RATED NOT FOR KIDDIES! M lots of M. Alternate chapter 3 of Temptress!**

**Wrote this as a one shot before Temptress, sorry I forgot about it- you'll notice similar parts here folks reading from my Temptress story! *Similar to chapter 3= Interview me enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Roxanne's eyes opened slowly and she tried to focus. She could make out someone yelling, and she winced at the pain in her ear, from his loud voice.<p>

"..nion- how much did you use! She's been out for an hour!"

"No more than usual Sir." The alien fish sounded as if he was rolling his eyes annoyed but used to his boss and friend's loud demeanor.

"Well, if she doesn't wake up soon-"

"Calm down, cherry boy." Roxanne slurred as she focused on the blue form before her coming into focus.

"Cher-ray boy?" Megamind looked at Minion who just shrugged, and then back to Roxanne who appeared to have control over her surroundings now.

"What does that even mean?" Megamind asked lifting his arms out in a wide curious gesture.

"Do you really want to know?" Roxanne smiled sweetly.

Megamind arched one fine eyebrow cocking his head slightly and tilting his chin up, afraid to sound ignorant. Genius villains were not suppose to 'NOT KNOW' something, but curiosity got the better of him. "I do." He said cautiously.

"Well, lean down here so I can tell you." Roxanne was so excited to see the curious look on his face, and knew he couldn't resist- he hated when she used street lingo on him because he was so 'withdrawn' from the current society, and frankly had no idea what any of her words meant.

And he hated admitting that he wanted to know.

Megamind thought for a moment that she was acting weirder than normal but decided that since Minion had tied her down to the chair, what harm was there? It's not like he didn't invade her 'personal space' each time he kidnapped her. So leaning down he put his ear near her awaiting her answer.

Roxanne leaned in forward until she could smell the fresh scent of his clean skin, and was that after shave? She moved her raspberry maroon colored lips until they were almost touching his right ear, and she whispered, "Virgin boy, untouched."

Megamind went utterly still, and Roxanne noticed a deep purple creeping up his neck all the way to his cheeks. He didn't know what to do or say to that, huh? She smiled- this is going to be so much fun. I can't believe I didn't think of this sooner.

"Oh, Megamind-are you blushing?" Roxanne had to hold back her giggle, smiling at him instead.

Truth be told she was nervous as hell, she had anticipated cutting her wrists free with the small knife she had stashed away under the belt in the back of her dress, but at the moment Minion was in the way- she didn't want him to see her, and with him here- though she thought he was very sweet- would just be awkward if she tried to hit on Megamind. _Think Roxanne!_

Miss Ritchi!" Minion's mouth hung down low, his face surprised by her whispered words.

"Ahem. That's very rude, and completely untrue!" Megamind said, regaining his composure briskly walking away from her over towards some of his monitors. He plopped down in his high backed leather chair. Glaring at her.

Oh my god, he's- _pouting_! Roxanne couldn't suppress the giggle she had which came out as an amused snort before she managed to stifle it.

"I don't see the humor in the situation Miss Ritchi- because once again I have caught you in my trap!" he added to this declaration with a pointed finder in the air.

"Were you watching me on the news again Megamind?" Roxanne asked.

Megamind was momentarily deflated, but quickly regained his composure, not before Roxanne noticed it had struck a note to the Alien.

"Pft. As if I don't have better things to do then to watch YOUR sad news performance!"

"You don't." Minion said under his breath.

Megamind continued as if Minion hadn't spoke up, "No I was plotting terrible, and evv-il things to do to you!" Megamind leaned forward in his chair scooting towards her as he said so.

"We were talking about you today. There was a special, I would have figured your _ego_, wouldn't let you not watch it."

"I do notice however, that you are wearing very striking colors this go around Miss Ritchi- are you finally giving in to becoming my Ev-vil Queen?" His face was close to hers, his body almost as close, while she still couldn't chance cutting her hands free, her legs were unbound. The dress she had chosen, she picked for a reason other than the flattering color, it was short- and she knew that it would ride high on her legs when sitting, or moving around without care.

Roxanne careful not to let Minion see the movement starred right into those bright Green eyes that no human man could ever possess and moved her thigh between his two thin legs, he was sitting far enough forward that she almost brushed his groin with the movement, and she saw his eyes go wide before he began to try and quickly back away with a confused look on his face.

Before he opened his mouth and ruined the whole thing, Roxanne piped up and looked at Minion, "My mouth is so dry, Minion, do you think you could get me a drink?" she looked apologetic.

"Oh! Oh, uh- sure thing Miss Ritchi!" Minion began to turn around to fetch her a drink, but Megamind stopped him.

"Wait a second Minion!"He stood and looked at Roxanne quizzically.

"What is it?" she asked.

"There's something wrong here." He said like he couldn't pinpoint the problem, and it bothered him immensely.

"Yes, I. Am. Thirsty." She coughed for show.

"Sir, there is no problem, I'll be right back." Minion opened the door and headed out of the room in search of a drink for her.

There was an odd silence in the room; Megamind was studying her closely as if she were some serious puzzle that he couldn't figure out.

Roxanne was about to make a move when he spoke, "Tell me, while Minion is out of the room-why were you relieved?"

Roxanne looked confused for a minute. "What do you mean?"

"On the TV today, you said you were relieved." He asked.

"Megamind, I don't speak 'code'." She looked seriously concerned for him now, what the hell was he talking about?

"This isn't 'code'-oh forget it." He looked uncomfortable all of a sudden.

Roxanne quickly sawed through the thin rope- god he could go to all this trouble but the rope she was tied up with was barely any bigger then dental floss. As she sawed almost free she thought quickly back to the conversation on air earlier from her interviews.

Then it clicked. That dumb ass Hal! He could've ruined everything! Just how much of that conversation did Megamind hear?

"Here you go Miss Ritchi! I'll help you drink, the gorilla fish was surprisingly gentle as he held the glass up to her mouth, Roxanne drank deeply- she really was quite parched.

Megamind starred at her as if he himself were thirsty but not for the ice tea.

Suddenly she felt some of the tea slip out from her lips and trail down her chin, neck, and eventually into the cleavage of her blue dress. She saw Megamind swallow obviously.

"Oh no! My dress!" Roxanne tried to sound annoyed and worried at the same time.

"Oh! I'll get a napkin, just a second." Minion raced out the door.

Megamind watched in annoyance as his friend went to get a napkin to service Roxanne.

Before she lost her nerve, Roxanne quickly stood up, and hoping she was faster than Minion and Megamind could be, she darted for the door.

Megamind thinking she meant to escape pulled out his De-Gun lightning fast and shot at the door in front of her.

Roxanne was momentarily stunned, he'd never shot at her before.

"Sit back down, Miss Ritchi. I am losing my patience." He said and she could tell from his voice that he was closer to her then she had originally thought.

"You'll have to kill me." She said and lunged for the door, quickly locking it. Megamind trailed after her and as soon as she hit the door, he spun her around to face him.

"Don't. Tempt. me."He growled out.

"I was excited. Thrilled." She blurted out; it was getting harder for her to think with his mouth this close to her.

"What?" stunned Megamind looked at her, and realizing how close he was, grabbed her arm he attempted to drag her to the chair where she was originally sitting, she pretended to give in.

Good he hadn't noticed that she'd locked the door. Upon reaching the chair, he turned her into it. He then went to storm off for more rope, but was stopped by Roxanne tugging on his cape.

He paused and whipped around to look at her, God what had gotten into her today?

"Miss Ritchi?" he questioned not knowing what to expect.

"Ask me again, Cherry boy."

"Don't call me that."

"Megamind. ask me why I was relieved."

He paused, looking back from her eyes to her hands.

"Why were you-"he was cut short as she darted up, and pulling his cape to her at the same moment caused him to become off balance.

Their lips met.

His eyes widened.

She backed him into his favorite chair and they landed with a grunt from Megamind, Roxanne straddling his thin body.

Her tongue slid into his surprised mouth, and she slowly backed him against his favorite chair before pushing him gently down onto it, continuing to suckle at his mouth. Slowly as if he was a scared child who was afraid of getting smacked and told "NO!" – He brought his hands to wrap around Roxanne's hips.

His lips were so soft, unlike anything she'd ever experienced. She held his finely chiseled jaw in her hands as she worked his mouth into blissful surrender. Her legs straddling him, dress riding up so that the edges of her blue guarder belts were visible, he was thin enough to where she could fit comfortably on the chair.

She could hear Minion pounding on the door. "Sir? Miss Ritchi?"

He began to kiss her with more urgency once he seemed to realize that she wasn't going anywhere, but he was like a child with his hands. So Roxanne helped him, pulling his hands from around her body, to either side of her thighs.

Minion yelled louder, "SIR, are you okay in there?"

He broke the kiss to gasp for air, "Roxanne-"he's eyes were cloudy with lust and she knew that she had him, he was hers. It was so exciting to be able to finally really kiss the apparition she had dreamed of.

She licked his lips open and began to kiss him in earnest; he understood her urgency and pulled her hips closer to him. Grinding in frustration once he realized that there were clothes in the way.

Roxanne pulled his leather clad hands up to cup her swollen breasts. If Minion were out there and if he had a key, she'd have to make this one a quicky. After a moment Megamind seemed to understand what she wanted and he began to stroke in circles lightly squeezing her breasts.

She moaned into his mouth causing his heart to beat faster. He felt as if he'd been in a desert his entire life, and she was the ice cold drink he'd been craving. He couldn't drink his fill fast enough.

She broke the kiss to reach around his shoulders and slide his cape off, he was still sitting on it so she just dropped the top of it off of one side of the chair, she went for the zipper at the back of his spandex next.

"It's In two pieces. Hang on." He lifted her up and reached to take off his belt, pausing for a moment as if he wanted to keep his gun on, but Roxanne slapped it from his hand and wrapped her legs around his waist, Megamind needed no further invitation, he unzipped the bottom of his spandex sliding them off, wile Roxanne worked magic on his ear.

Her tongue driving him crazy. He tried to take off his boots but realized that he didn't care, and kicked his spandex away from him. He sat once again on his high backed black chair and proceeded to rip her dress top away from her breasts, using his hands to open her top, sliding one breast from it's hiding area, he reached forward and captured her left nipple with his teeth.

"N-not so, easy. Not so hard... cherry boy." she gasped clutching him closer to her, her lower body thrusting against the obvious bulge between his legs. He tried to focus on her, but her bucking was making his trail of thought fly out the window.

"I didn't want to go so quick- but there isn't much choice. Can't let Minion in to see us like this..." she laughed and then moaned as he found her other breast and took the whole nipple into his mouth while his other leather clad hand worked magic on the other breast.

"Megamind- I cant wait..."

What did that mean? He wasn't sure, cant wait for what?

She reached down between them and fumbled to pull him free of his black boxers. He wanted to stop her but she was faster, having caught him off guard with her comments and he was suddenly blushing like a plumb.

"Pink tip, hm?" she said touching him as she spoke. It was bigger than she had expected, but possible.

Megamind glanced away, and tensed when she touched him, talking like the vixen he knew her to be. Too long now had she plagued his dreams, his almost every thought. He looked up at her to say something when she quickly lowered her body onto him.

He felt the hot moistness of her muscles clench around his cock and he gripped the handles of his chair, Breath coming out as a hiss through his gritted teeth.

"Ohhh...yes, yes... there-" He saw her close her eyes and bite her lower lip whimpering for him. And he lost it, lifting suddenly he completely thrust into her filling her up until their bodies were touching, forcing her legs apart further. Making her clutch onto his shoulders to keep from falling to the ground with the force of his movements.

"MEGAMIND!" she said in surprise. Gripping onto him tightly, as he began to lift his body up to her, a difficult thing to do while sitting in a chair, but he found a way, and after a moment she seemed to regain some composure.

And she lifted her body off of him, then quickly sliding him into her again, she moved faster and faster pulling him to her as she moved. He grabbed one of the bouncing peach colored fruits that teased his nose as she worked his rod, sucking and nipping biting slightly hearing her encouragement, he was getting close to something.

What he wasn't sure. Roxanne was beautiful, her lithe body clutching and milking him expertly. She clutched his head to her chest and briefly saw something over the top of his chair. Something that would come in handy after she'd finished with him.

"Harder, please-Megs...oh, please just go faster...yes! There. Do that-good!" she called instructions to him as she arched her back and thrust her body down on top of him. God it was the best feeling in the world, she'd never had a man fill her so completely, or keep himself erect for so long. Usually they went within the first few minutes leaving her to feel empty and used. Not this time, Megamind wasn't letting her go. She thought she had been the temptress. Thought that it was all her doing, but it was him. She was sure of it now, he'd caught her in his spiders web.

And what a web to be tangled in. Megamind pulled her down onto him harder and quicker than the first hesitant thrusts. It was such a gloriously tight fit, like a sword to its sheath, perfect.

Somewhere in the background noise of the noise from their bodies she could hear Minion still tapping on the door, though it was weak as if he suspected what was happening, and rather didn't want to come in anymore.

She heard Megamind grunt harder, and she looked down, his face was tense. Was he cumming? She was almost there. Leaning her body back slightly she used her right hand to hold onto him, and she began to pound down onto his slippery cock at an angle, that was all she needed- and it came upon her in a rush, her muscles contracted, her body bowed and she opened her mouth to scream for him.

Megamind had never heard such a sound come from her, and he wanted to relish in the moment, but his body was making its own demands, as soon as she clutched around him with her release his member stiffened drastically and he felt thick liquid gush from him and into her body, his muscles tensed and he clutched feebly to her body for support. The feelings of pleasure completely unexpected, but oh-so welcome. "ROXANNE! ROX—GAH!" he bit onto her breast and she gasped in answer for him. Hands clinching his shoulders holding onto his spandex, she relaxed as he cumed into her body.

Momentarily worried that she didn't use a condom- dammit. But they'd had no time. Oh. Well. She was secure in her life and if a blue baby resulted from their coupling so be it. She smiled, she actually wouldn't mind a child. But would he? What a strange couple they would make- kidnapper and kidnappee.

She felt his body relax, his mouth ease it's teeth from her tender flesh, and after a moment she felt his tongue dart out to slowly lick the bite he'd given her, she was too nervous to look down and see if he'd broken flesh. She never thought he'd be a biter... but it was sweet. And the little sound he made before he came.

She relaxed sitting atop of him, his rod still inside her, although now limp it's job having been done. She held his head to her chest as he laid it atop of her breasts, her head resting on his. Their breathing graduating slowing down.

"That was- amazing." he finally breathed after a few minutes of listening to their breathing.

Her hand absentmindedly stroked at his finely chiseled jaw ending up at his goatee. She stayed there for a few moments and added a "Mmm." to answer him.

She was sad that it had to end, but he'd no doubt soon start to freak at what they'd just done, and Roxanne heaved a sigh- too bad. Maybe she could tempt him again sometime. She giggled at the thought.

Slowly she slid from him standing on shaky legs. "You were magnificent. Thank you." She smiled her face flushed and her body shimmery from their love making.

"I—well—no, so were you..." he looked as if he wanted to say more but she turned around to right her clothing, putting her breasts back into their proper cups of her bra. And straightening out her top, pulling her dress down to cover her somewhat sticky thighs. She glanced behind her to see him doing the same... while his back was turned she grabbed the object she'd spotted earlier, moving it to hide behind her back.

"Um.. I- I can't find your panties..." he said looking around still not facing her.

Her legs really were like jello. Was he really a 'Cherry Boy' before this? She found it hard to believe, but then looking at him fidgeting around for her underwear she reminded herself- it was Megamind.

He was a fast learner.

"I wasn't wearing any." She admitted, and would have loved to stare at the face he turned to make at her, but instead her hand quickly darted out from behind her and she sprayed the knock out gas into his face, he fell to the ground, and she almost didn't have time to catch him, he landed on top of her his head in her lap.

"Oh, my special space man. We'll have to work this all out later. Because now I really don't want to give you up. So you better be prepared. I may be the one to kidnap you." She leaned down and kissed his lips one more time before sliding him off of her and carefully standing.

* * *

><p><strong>BU-WAHAHAHAHAHA! Cannot stop my craziness! <strong>

***/Megs/" I cannot believe you wrote this!"**

**Scarlet= shut up space man you know you loved it!**

**Megs= Yes well- dont show Roxanne-**

**Roxanne= Show me what?**

**Scarlet= *hands her script***

**Roxanne after a few minutes of reading "Eh, not bad."**

**~walks away sassy sway to hips.~**

**Scarlet= Ouch. that was harsh.*  
><strong>

**So there you go, just forgot I had this and wanted to post it- I wrote this chapter first before I even considered Temptress. I was gonna just post this one shot- and ended up writing a whole 16+ story! It's still going on so if you just read this and haven't read 'Temptress' I wouldn't mind if you go look it up and read away! **

**So I always thought of Megs as a 'Cherry Boy' my mind has odd words for some things. I hope you enjoyed this readers of Temptress, or new readers too! Thanks for reading this, as always comments make me happy!**

**What did you like/hate?**

**Don't worry I'm thick skinned like Megs, I can handle critique, besides I know I'm a fail writer, but its a lot of fun to play in Dreamworks' sandbox!**

**Poor Minion- he got left out side! :( He needs a Girl Fish... **

**OH, and Circus Candies for ALL! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
